Toki wo Tomete
by chryssa
Summary: Ya, Mail Jeevas... Kau memang telah tiada. Namun, cintamu pada Mihael tak akan pernah pudar. Tak akan lenyap, meski waktu berjalan. First fic in this fandom. Second POV, no dialog, just short story about Matt. RnR?


Moshi-moshi Minna, ini fic Death Note perdana saya. Biasanya saya cuma jadi reader dan reviewer, tapi kali ini mencoba jadi author di fandom yang damai nan indah ini (inget fandom asal yang udah mulai tercemar =="). Soal judulnya, terinspirasi dari lagunya Tohoshinki/ DBSK/ TVXQ, berjudul sama. Saya suka banget tuh lagu. Sangat direkomendasikan untuk didengarkan sambil membaca fic ini. Meski akhirnya terasa nggak nymabung XD

Yap, langsung saja baca dan jangan lupa review.

**warning: second POV, 3G (gaje, garing, gak nyambung)**. Saya berusaha in chara, tapi agak susah, jadi mungkin mengandung **out of character**

* * *

**Toki wo Tomete**

**.**

**.**

**Death Note © ****Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ohba**

**Toki wo Tomete © Tohoshiniki/ TVXQ/ DBSK**

**.**

**.**

**Author: Hikaru Ryuuzaki**

光る 竜崎

.

.

* * *

Kau memakai _google orange_ kesayanganmu. Menghalangi mata _jade_-mu yang menawan dari sinar ultraviolet matahari yang menyengat. Tak lupa, sebatang rokok yang terselip di antara kedua bibirmu. Salah satu ciri khasmu selain _google_ berlensa_ orange_ yang selalu menutupi kedua mata indahmu, serta PSP yang biasanya selalu ada dalam genggamanmu.

Pemuda _blonde_ itu—sahabatmu menatapmu. Kau hanya balas menatapnya, kemudian tersenyum—mungkin itu senyum terakhir yang bisa kau berikan padanya. Lalu, kau berkata bahwa kau siap menanggung segala resiko yang mungkin terjadi. Bahkan, resiko kehilangan nyawa...

Mello, temanmu—partnermu—tampak hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi, kau tak memberinya kesempatan bicara, meski hanya satu kata. Kau berbalik, memunggungi sahabatmu, berjalan ke arah mobil yang memang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya. Kau sama sekali tak menoleh ke arah pemuda pirang yang masih terpaku menatapmu itu. Tidakkah kau ingin menatap wajahnya, Matt? Menatap wajah seorang Mihael Keehl—mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya. Apakah kau tak takut akan menyesal, nantinya, Matt?

Setelah memastikan pintu mobil tertutup dengan sempurna, kau menginjak pedal gas kuat-kuat. Menjauh dari tempat itu, meninggalkan sahabatmu yang akan segera menyusulmu dengan motornya.

Namun, apa kau tahu bahwa Mello—sahabatmu—menatapmu nanar. Bahkan hingga kau dan mobilmu tak tampak lagi. Tatapannya sendu. Menyiratkan kesedihan, seolah tak rela melepasmu pergi. Terlebih lagi, pergi ke pelukan kematian.

Kau tak tahu akan hal itu, Matt. Kau tidak tahu dan tidak akan tahu. Kau bahkan terlalu takut untuk menatapnya—mungkin untuk yang terakhir kali. Kau bahkan tak sanggup menatap refleksinya melalui kaca spion mobilmu. Kau hanya takut, kau tak mampu melepaskan pandanganmu pada pemuda blonde itu—Mello. Karena, sesungguhnya dalam hatimu kau ingin menghambur ke arahnya. Merengkuhnya dalam pelukanmu. Melepaskan hasrat yang selama ini terkubur di hatimu.

Kau mencintainya kan, Mail Jeevas?

Kau mencintai seorang Mihael Keehl. Seorang Mello. Hanya saja kau tak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung. Kau hanya takut, Mello akan menjauh darimu setelah dia mengetahui perasaanmu. Karena itulah, kau hanya menunjukkan perasaanmu melalui tindakan, berharap Mello mampu menyadarinya. Bagimu, cinta tak perlu kata-kata. Hanya sebuah tindakan yang berarti, itu sudah cukup.

Kau berusaha. Berusaha membuat Mello mengerti akan perasaanmu. Tapi, dia tampak terlalu sibuk untuk sekadar mendengarkan. Dia hanya menyuruhmu membelikan cokelat untuknya.

Sepertinya kekasih hatimu—Mihael—terlalu sibuk mengalahkan Near. Sibuk berusaha menjadi yang nomor satu. Berambisi untuk menjadi penerus L.

Dia hanya menganggapmu sahabat. Atau mungkin partner. Kau sepenuhnya menyadari bahwa; **kau tak pernah menjadi yang nomor satu di hatinya.** Ya, karena dalam pikiran seorang Mihael Keehl hanya ada Near, Near, Near dan Near.

Mungkin, Mello-mu itu tak menyadari kebenciannya pada bocah albino itu, beda tipis dengan sesuatu yang disebut suka atau mungkin cinta. Paling tidak, Mello-mu itu peduli pada Near.

Tapi, toh kau tetap tak bisa membuang perasaanmu begitu saja. Membuang perasaanmu pada Mello, sama mudahnya dengan menghidupkan L kembali. Atau bisa dikatakan: nyaris mustahil.

Kau terlalu mencintainya, Matt.

Mello, seseorang yang pertamakali kau kenal di Wammy's House. Mello, orang yang membuatmu tak lagi membenci keramaian. Dia sangat berarti bagimu, iya kan?

Namun, apakah kau juga berarti baginya? Apakah dia—Mihael, Mello—juga menganggapmu berharga atau sama sekali tak mempedulikanmu?

Kau tak tahu. Karena kau terlalu takut menanyakannya.

Mail, kau hanya manusia biasa.

Setegar apapun kau, pasti kau akan kembali jatuh dalam lembah kegelapan. Kembali meringkuk dalam kegelapan yang begitu pekat. Kembali berjalan dalam terowongan gelap.

Kau juga bisa terluka, Matt.

Ketika kau menyadari bahwa Mello-mu hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman. Hatimu terluka, iya kan?

Namun kau tetap tersenyum tegar, bertingkah layaknya semua baik-baik saja. Meski jauh dalam lubuk hatimu, tertoreh luka yang dalam.

"Mello..."

Kau bergumam lirih.

* * *

_Kimi no katachi sagashiteta  
Suki dayo tte jouzu ni ienakute  
Naniuchi gi wa de furueta osanai koi  
Tadoshiku naranda me to me ga  
Mabataki sae mo oshii to kanjite ita  
Suna ni kaita chikai wa sugu ni niku name ni sawarete keite shimatte mo  
Ano koro no bokutachi wa futari no koi wa kawaranai to shinjite ita  
Toki wo tomete zutto kimi no soba ni itai  
Motto kimi wo daki shimetai... _

Toki wo Tomete—Tohoshinki

* * *

Kau menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam. Mobilmu melaju kencang di jalanan yang cukup ramai, dengan iringan mobil hitam para bodyguard Kiyomi Takada.

Rentetan peluru meluncur ke arahmu, menembakimu. Namun kau masih terlindung dalam mobilmu.

Kau tahu, kau dalam bahaya. Mello-mu mungkin juga dalam bahaya...

Kau tetap tersenyum. Kau tak menyesal terjebak dalam keadaan semacam ini.

Namun, sepertinya Dewi Fortuna telah beranjak dari sisimu. Dari arah perempatan, mobil-mobil hitam meluncur ke arahmu. Mengepungmu.

Kau sudah terkepung, tanpa bisa lolos lagi. Kau menginjak pedal rem. Roda mobilmu berdecit, kemudian berhenti.

Tanpa perasaan takut sedikitpun, kau turun dari mobilmu, mengangkat kedua tanganmu. Menghadapi puluhan moncong senjata. Menantang maut.

"Kalian pasti ingin tahu, dimana dia berada..."

Kau mencoba berbicara. Paling tidak, untuk memperpanjang hidupmu—dan Mello—sedikit. Namun, mereka seolah tak membutuhkan jawaban...

Rentetan tembakan meluncur ke arahmu. Belasan—bahkan puluhan—peluru menembus tubuhmu.

Tubuhmu limbung. Pandangan matamu mulai memudar. Rokok yang masih terselip di bibirmu terjatuh, mengikuti gravitasi bumi.

Seiring peluru terakhir yang menembus tubuhmu, kau jatuh. Tubuhmu roboh menghantam aspal. Teronggok lemah dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan. Dengan puluhan peluru bersarang di tubuhmu.

Matt, kau sadar kematian akan segera datang dan membawamu ke dalam pelukannya...

Namun, sebelum sang maut benar-benar menjemputmu, kau masih sempat berbisik lirih;

"Aku mencintaimu, Mello..."

Hanya itu hal terakhir yang mampu kau pikirkan sebelum maut benar-benar membawamu ke dalam kehampaan.

Ya, Mail Jeevas... Kau memang telah tiada. Namun, cintamu pada Mihael tak akan pernah pudar. Tak akan lenyap, meski waktu berjalan.

Dan...

Tak akan hilang, meski kau tahu bahwa: Kau, Mail Jeevas, tak akan pernah menjadi nomor satu di hati seorang Mihael Keehl.  
**  
**

**.compiuto.**

**

* * *

**Huweee~ saya nggak tega ngetik pas Matt mati T_T.

Tapi mau gimana lagi? Tuntutan peran *plak!* :P

gimana? Suka? Benci? Nggak suka? Silakan sampaikan segala kritikan, saran atu pujian (ngarep) lewat review. Review seperti apapun diterima dengan tangan terbuka (maksud?)

Terima kasih, bagi yang sudah mampir di fic saya. Buka doang, trus di-close juga nggak papa :D. Thanks for reading, apalagi yang mau review... :DD

**review?**


End file.
